1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid.
2. Description of Related Art
A known liquid ejection apparatus includes a humidifying mechanism configured to humidify an enclosed space, e.g., an ejection area, opposite to nozzles of a head, after the ejection area is covered (e.g., after a capping operation) when the head is not used or not operated. The humidifying maintenance is performed such that the air in the ejection area is discharged from an air discharge opening disposed at an end of the head in its longitudinal direction and the humidified air is supplied to the ejection area from an air supply opening disposed at an opposite end of the head in its longitudinal direction.
In the known liquid ejection apparatus, the air discharge opening and the air supply opening are disposed at positions to interpose the head therebetween in the longitudinal direction of the head. Therefore, the humidified air supplied from the air supply opening flows or moves in a relatively long distance in the longitudinal direction of the head and is discharged from the air discharge opening. The humidified air supplies moisture to liquid adjacent to the nozzles sequentially from the nozzles disposed on a side closer to the air supply opening, to the nozzles disposed on a side closer to the air discharge opening. Therefore, the humidity of the humidified air becomes lower as the humidified air further moves toward the air discharge opening. The decrease in the humidity of the humidified air becomes more significant as a moving distance of the humidified air becomes longer. The significant difference with respect to the drying of liquid may occur between the nozzles disposed on the side closer to the air supply opening and the nozzles disposed on the side closer to the air discharge opening.